Heart's Desire
by Jensu
Summary: Daisuke has lost out to Takeru. Or has he?


Author's note: This is a Daikari. I'm not a fan of most of the girls in either season. The only two I like are Hikari and Miyako. I like the guys, so friend fics are probably going to be the norm.  
  
Disclaimer: forgot this the first time. I don't own Digimon or any other anime characters. I just screw with their identities for my own sick pleasure. Yay! Also, flames feed the fire for my place in Eternity. Ask my sister:)   
  
Warning: Daisuke is one of my favorites. If you flame me because of that, then you are not worth the harddrive you have taken up. You have been warned. If you flame me because the story sucks, then feel free to take up all the space you need.  
  
  
Author: J.S. Norris  
Title: Heart's desire  
  
  
Daisuke was walking through the Digital World, Veemon in his arms. He had  
just come from the most depressing thing he had ever seen. Takeru had had his  
arms around Hikari, and she had been smiling. So happy, so content.  
  
He had given them a couple of minutes together, then had followed to see if   
she would speak with him alone. He decided not to bother now. She had made her choice.  
  
He had tried to woo her, and show her how much he loved her, but he couldn't stop some of the stupid and annoying things that came out of his mouth. He was supposed to be the leader of the DigiDestined, and he took that responsibility seriously Keeping them happy when even their hope was running out was a hard job, but he had managed to make them laugh on the saddest days. Even if they were laughing at him, and not with him.  
  
An hour later, he walked back into the clearing where he had left the rest of his friends. They were sitting on the ground, their digimon around them, laughing and joking. Nobody bothered to say 'hi' when he walked up.  
  
"We should probably be going, now, guys." They looked at him, their smiles still in place. That was unusual. Unless they had been laughing about him. "We can get to the next area of control spires before we stop for the night."  
  
They all nodded and stood up. Normally, he'd run to help Hikari, but today, he just turned around and started walking. Outside, he was smiling and happy, if a little tired. He hadn't slept much last night. At least, that's the excuse he gave.  
  
Everyone followed behind. At some point, Kari came to walk beside him. It took him several moments to pull himself out of his thoughts enough to notice she was there. He felt his heart break at the happy smile on her face. "Daisuke, are you okay? You seem a little down today." There was genuine concern in her voice.  
  
He shook his head. "I'm a little tired. I couldn't sleep last night."  
  
"You know that if you need to talk to someone, I'm always here, right?" He nodded.  
  
"Good." They walked on for a while before she realized that he wasn't going to say anything else. She looked a little disappointed, and fell back with the others.  
  
The next person to approach him was Ken. The former Kaizer didn't usually seek out the brunette, but today, he could tell that something was wrong with the boy who had befriended him when the others couldn't forgive. "Daisuke."  
  
Daisuke looked at him out of sad eyes. "Hi, Ken." Of any of the others, Ken was the one that Daisuke wouldn't turn away. Iori and the rest may accept him as one of them, but that didn't mean that they all welcomed him. So it was left to Daisuke to make sure that Ken didn't feel bad. Another responsibility he had given himself.  
  
"What's the matter, Daisuke? Your more than just tired. Your bordering on depression. I should know, I've been there. So, talk to me, Dai. Tell me what's wrong." The other boy looked at his violet-haired friend in shock. Ken, quiet, keep-to-himelf Ken was actually pushing to find out what was wrong.  
  
"Do I look that pathetic?" Daisuke looked nervously back at the others as he whispered to Ken. The other boy shook his head. "Okay, Ken. When we stop, can I talk to you? Away from the others?" A nod. "Thanks."  
  
  
  
It took a bit of complaining from the others before Daisuke would make the next stop. He didn't look forward to talking about his feelings. Not the ones he was feeling today. But he couldn't just ignore the others. He stopped and turned to face him.  
  
He met with more than one glare. "Sorry, guys. We'll stay here for the night. I'll take the first watch. Miyako will take the second, and Takeru the third." Then he walked away, into the trees. The others looked at each other as Ken followed.  
  
"Talk, Daisuke." Ken sat next to his friend on a log. Daisuke had his head in his hands, and his shoulders were slumped.  
  
"I'm a baka, Ken. I should have let someone else voluteer to be leader. I don't know what I'm doing any better than the others." He cut Ken off when he would have protested. "And I made a fool of myself with Hikari. I should have opened my eyes sooner and realized that I couldn't win against Takeru. Now, not only am I a fool, but they all know it and laugh about it."  
  
"You are a baka, Dai. But the others can't think of any of them who would be a better leader than you. Your always there for us, even if your plans don't always work. Your always ready to try again. Your almost more hopeful than T.K. and he has the crest of hope. You give us your everything, Daisuke, and we all know it."  
  
Daisuke felt a tear slip down, and brushed it back quickly. "They don't seem to show it, do they?"  
  
"And should they tell you thank you for everything you do? You can't say thank you for true friendship, Dai. You told me that. They assume that, since you don't say otherwise, your happy and aware that they do appreciate you. You can make them laugh, and make them hope, and make them try again. That's a true leader."  
  
"Daisuke? Ken?" Both boys looked up as Hikari approached them slowly. Ken stood up.   
  
"I'm going to talk to Yolei. See you, guys." And Daisuke was alone with his love. His very taken, very much in love with T.K. love.  
  
"Daisuke? Are you okay?" He hung his head as she took Ken's spot next to him.  
"I can understand if you don't want to talk about it, but it might help to get it out." No response. "Please, Dai-chan."  
  
He looked up at her, surprised by the hurt and concern in the endearment. Her eyes rested on him steadily, forcing him to look away again. "Nothing's wrong, Kari. Nothing at all." The lie was forced past dry lips and an aching throat. He wanted nothing more than to curl up and cry, or fall asleep.   
  
"Don't lie to me, Motomiya Daisuke! You think that you're the only one with feelings and problems? Well, think again!" *So now I'm unfeeling and selfish? This day gets better and better*  
  
He stood up to leave, but Hikari jumped up beside him, continuing her tirade as he started to walk away. "I have feelings, too Dai. How do you think it feels for me to see the one I love in so much pain? And to know that I can't help?"  
  
His feet froze, his heart beating fast and his palms growing sweaty. Without turning, he asked, "What about T.K.?"  
  
"Takeru's my best friend. I was telling him this morning that I...that I thought I might want to go out with you. But now, I'm not so sure, since it looks like you've decided you don't like me anymore." Her voice caught on a sob. He turned to her as she tried to brush past him and pulled her into his arms. She cried into his jacket as he looked down at the top of her head, speechless.  
  
He looked up as Takeru walked into the clearing. He smiled at the two with their arms around each other. Daisuke looked amazed, but happily so. Hikari had stopped crying and was sniffling loudly into his wet coat. When she pulled went to pull away, he refused to loosen his grip. Instead, he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "I'm sorry, Kari-chan. I didn't mean to make you think I didn't care. I thought you had picked T.K."  
  
She pecked his lips and smiled at him happily from the circle of his arms. "You can be such a baka at times. But I love you anyway."  
  
"I love you, too." Hand in hand, with Takeru behind them, they walked back to the rest of the digi-destined  



End file.
